Galletas
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: El precio por su atención tan sólo era un paquete de galletas... Inuxkag. Historia de corte romantico y comedia, sobre una tarde en la que me dio hambre de galletas /
1. El precio de cada año

**Autora**_**:**_ Kourei no Tsuki (fanfiction y Fanfics Es), Izayoi sama (cemzoo), quien padece de tres personalidades, ella, Yuuko y Kourei alias "narradora" Ami-chan para los amigos y Haya-chan que me bautizó así… o si es mucho lío y si lo prefieren sólo "maldita loca, me gusta como escribes" xD

**Título:** Galletas

**Momento de inspiración del capítulo:** nee… pues del mandado me trajeron mi paquete de galletas favoritas, las cubiertas de caramelo. Así que me dije… tengo que ponerlas en el fic :D Mmm… se las recomiendo, las que viven en México compren en el waldo´s de las de trece pesos, son galletas cubiertas de un caramelo suave de color café paja, y congeladas saben mejor ;D

**Tema del fic: **El precio por su atención tan sólo era un paquete de galletas…

Dulce long-fic de mi naturaleza hambrienta, pocos capítulos y con lemon ¡yeah!

Capítulo uno: "El precio de cada año"

La pequeña niña que siempre se ubicada en el fondo del salón de clases había ganado, ofreció a cambio de sus servicios un pequeño precio, accesible a todo mundo, pero a la vez difícil de cumplir. Ella tenía en sus manos la clave para aquellos estudiantes que debían materias, deseaban subir sus calificaciones, o salvarse de pasar todo un verano en exámenes de recuperación. Desde los últimos semestres e incluso los de recién ingreso, todos iban en su búsqueda por su fama desde la primaria, se había vuelto la joven más acosada por la escuela, cada fin de año.

El estar en una secundaria que se integraba a la Universidad con programas de estudios de Escuela Superior era una delicia y a la vez una tortura, y el ser una pequeña niña prodigio para los estudios era aún peor. —Escuchen todos…—Pedía la atención una joven de cabello color azabache, sus ojos color marrón denotaban la frialdad y serenidad de su carácter. Al notar todos los presentes la fría mirada callaron de inmediato. En ese instante llegó a hacerle compañía una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, de mirada fuerte pero a la vez muy dulce. —Como saben, cada año ella dice el precio a pagar, algo muy accesible a los demás. Es por eso que varios estudiantes la acosan cada fin de año…

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó un joven de cabellos oscuros, su mirada dorada observaba con fijeza la escena delante de él. Una chica de su semestre junto a una de la Superior discutía delante de chicos de la misma, secundaria y varios de la Universidad entremezclados, la escuela era un desastre desde aquella idea de la directora de unir todos los niveles superiores de educación. —Parece todo un circo.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Cuestionó sorprendido el pelinegro de cabello corto a su lado. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al notar la grave falta de conocimientos de su amigo sobre la escuela. —Son las representantes de la pequeña Kagome… la pelinegra es su hermana mayor y la otra chica preciosa de ojos cafés y cuerpo de pecado…

—Dilo de una vez, Miroku. —Interrumpió el pelinegro con fastidio, las malas mañas de su mejor amigo eran un grave problema a lidiar todos los días. — ¿Quién es esa tal Kagome…?

—La pequeña Kagome. —Corrigió su amigo. —Le han puesto ese apelativo por su menudencia, aunque es muy joven está muy bien formada. Es de tercero de secundaria y aquellas son sus representantes. —Señaló a las dos mujeres de gran atractivo que seguían hablando frente a la multitud impaciente. —Cada fin de año ellas la ofrecen para estudiar para los exámenes finales y en algunos casos las materias pendientes.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Respondió sin esmero el albino, quien fue jalado de una oreja por su amigo al notar el poco interés que le prestaba a sus palabras. —Oye, eso duele Miroku ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña?

—Esa niña es impresionante… con decirte que el año pasado logré que me ayudara con las cinco materias que debía… es tan dulce y hermosa que no pensaba hacerle nada…

—…Pero la tentación te ganó y te llevaste una buena paliza dada por una niña…—El joven de la coleta le miró sorprendido y como si le leyera el pensamiento el otro respondió con naturalidad. —Si, fue un rumor muy sonado el año pasado, pero lo que no sabía es que la fierecilla había sido ella. —Su joven amigo se sintió ofendido ante el comentario y posterior burla del pelinegro. —Tú eres un depravado, mira que intentar algo con una de secundaria… Aunque le doy bastante crédito, si te salvó a ti de suspender, debe ser excelente maestra.

—Tampoco es así, amigo, aunque el estudiar con ella tiene sus encantos. Ven…—Le tomó del brazo casi arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo frente a la reunión de personas que cada instante se conglomeraban más, era evidente que todas estaban ansiosa por oír que se debía este año por la pequeña. —Escuchemos el precio de este año…

— ¿El precio de este año? —Asombrado, el ambarino volteó para exigir una respuesta.

—Así es, cada año cambia el precio según lo que ella quiere. El año pasado fue un mes de ayuda comunitaria en un asilo, es una niña muy noble. —El joven de largos cabellos azabaches se impactó ante la declaración, no se imaginaba a Miroku en servicios comunitarios, alguna trampa debió haber hecho para eso. —Y ahora calla que debo dos materias este semestre… es una lastima que sólo lo haga cada año.

—Debido a la alta demanda que tiene mi hermana menor, este año ella decidió que quien le regalara su postre favorito será a quien ayude. —Hubo desconcierto entre la gente, era algo extraño de pedir, aún para esa joven.

—Si no están conformes no nos importa en lo absoluto. —En grito les contestó la joven de cabellos castaños, ya todos sabían de su carácter fuerte. —Al fin y al cabo ustedes son quienes la necesitan a ella.

—Fin del tema, esto ha ido todo. —Agregó cortante la mujer de cabello liso.

Los jóvenes estudiantes se retiraron con prisa a investigar sobre los gustos de la pequeña Kagome, su meta era descifrar a como diera lugar el postre favorito de ella para poder ganar su ayuda durante los estudios. Las adolescentes que hablaban frente al público estaban preparando sus cosas para marcharse, dejando solos al pelinegro y su amigo de la coleta. —Amigo Inuyasha…—Colocó la mano derecha donde llevaba un guante negro, por costumbre, en su hombro. —Tendré que dejarte a solas, parece que aquellas damas necesitan ayuda…

—No cambias Miroku… anda ve, y luego me cuentas que tan fuerte pega tu adorado tormento.

—Tenlo por seguro compadre. Sango es una chica fuerte.

La escena trascendió y no llegó a más, su amigo siempre buscaba una oportunidad con la joven de cabello castaño pero ella lo rechazaba enérgicamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que detrás de todo ese enojo que pretendía mostrar también tenía algún sentimiento por su amigo, seguramente negándolo por lo terriblemente mujeriego que era. Pasaron dos días desde aquella vez y poco a poco la curiosidad por conocer a la pequeña prodigio que tenía a toda la escuela de cabeza le ocupaba una gran parte de sus pensamientos. Desde aquél instante vio por todo el campus correr a estudiantes de todos los niveles preguntando por los gustos de la Higurashi menor.

Parecían desesperados por conseguir esa información pero nadie, al parecer, sabía que postres prefería la joven. Inclusive vio acosadas a la hermana mayor y la amiga que le acompañaba, varios esperaban sacarles la respuesta pero a consideración del ambarino ellas tampoco sabían nada.

Ya estando harto de la desesperación de todos, hasta de los universitarios que ya no hallaban ni que hacer por saber la respuesta, llegó a la cafetería fastidiado. No podía creer que una niña de tan corta edad creara un problema tan grave a sus propios compañeros de Facultad, aún el mismo Miroku, quien acosaba a Sango por una respuesta… y una cita además. —Esto se ha vuelto un criadero de locos…—Alzó los brazos, colocándolos detrás de sí y las manos sobre su nuca. —Todo esto por esa pequeña…

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Una voz muy amable de mujer se escuchó melódicamente. Era la camarera que pedía su orden con gentileza. —Mi nombre es Enju y deseo tomar su orden por favor. —La hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada de carmín le sonrió. Él emitió un gruñido de desagrado, le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a la amabilidad de otras personas.

—Tráigame un capuchino y un paquete de galletas de caramelo, que hallan estado en el congelador antes, por favor, no es lo mismo si están todas derretidas. —Su expresión risueña al imaginar su merienda poco habitual para un universitario le hizo sonreír al pensar que ella también hacía lo mismo. Aunque la diferencia es que ella ordenaba un vaso de leche, como la pequeña que aún era. La mesera marchó a la cocina y ella, quien lo miraba en secreto desde que había llegado, pudo apreciarlo mejor.

—Es él…—Suspiró con pesadez mientras en su mente le invadían los recuerdos. Ya antes lo había visto cuando era mucho más pequeña, una niña. Salió algunas veces con su hermana mayor pero no había funcionado a pesar de lo mucho que se querían. Siempre le pareció muy guapo, su porte masculino y el cabello negro tan largo le había hechizado, era incluso más largo que el de ella. Ese color de ojos tan inusual, ámbar, dorado como el Sol y esas actitudes tan infantiles le atrajeron hacia él. —No creo que pueda recordarme…—Volvió a suspirar y entornó la vista al cristal a un lado que servía de ventana. Había estado a salvo por el momento debido a la idea que había tenido, nadie en la escuela sabía de su postre favorito, ni siquiera su hermana mayor. Sería imposible que se enteraran y este año estaría a salvo, quería descansar esta vez ya que la próxima sería cada semestre por su ingreso a la Escuela Superior, se lo habían advertido antes.

Frustrada se levantó de su asiento para marcharse de una vez, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al joven de mirada ambarina. Su orden ya había sido traída y esas galletas de caramelo tan ricas y exquisitas le encantaban, eran la respuesta que toda la escuela buscaba tan desesperadamente. Galletas cubiertas de caramelo. Sonrió con ternura y salió del lugar, necesitaba otro escondite, desde hacía unos minutos se había sentido observada.

N/dp: espero que les guste ;D un abrazo y espero sus reviews, ¡onegai! *se pone de rodillas* comenten o me desanimaran… *la atmosfera se pone pesada* Bueno, al menos espero que les de risa, sino llorare ToT (si, estoy loca) ¡Sayonara!


	2. La culpa fue del regalo

Perdon por la tardanza, pero el huracan "Alex" fue devastador aqui en Nuevo Leon, ademas, segun yo... ¡deje el capitulo subido! Ahora resulta que no, que mi cabecita esta loca (¿mas?)

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews a: roos, darkladyLC, aya-pame-kagxinu, I can hear the screems tonight y setsuna17 me animan mucho a seguir con la historia :D_**

Capítulo dos: "La culpa fue del regalo"

El día siguiente fue igual, le sorprendió que aún no se rindieran, de verdad necesitaban que ella fuera su tutora. Incluso un chico pelinegro de coleta baja y ojos azules se la había pasado acosando a su mejor amiga que estaba en preparatoria. Aunque creía que también lo hacía por algo más… seguramente un interés especial de él hacía ella. Llegó a su salón de clases y todos los chicos la recibieron preguntándole por la respuesta. Lo ignoró. Llegó hasta su mesa-banco ubicado en el último rincón de la última fila y se sentó en la incomoda madera que crujía por causa del tiempo, deseó que las sillas fueran más cómodas y tener de nuevo aquél sistema antes de que fusionaran todo.

Alzó la cubierta de su sitio y descubrió entre sus libros un extraño paquete de color blanco. La tomó entre sus manos y sintió la suavidad de la tela, era una bolsa de buena costura y atada con un listón de color dorado. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y empezó a bombardear más sangre de la necesaria, toda acumulándose en su rostro aniñado y angelical. Abrió el paquete y descubrió que eran sus favoritas: las galletas cubiertas de caramelo que tanto le gustaban. — ¿Qué es lo que te han regalado, Kagome? —Preguntó una de sus compañeras al notar el intenso sonrojo que traía en la cara. —Vaya, al parecer que tienes un pretendiente… ¿pero por qué regalarte eso?

—No lo sé. —Expuso tratando de parecer indiferente, no quería que nadie notara que era lo que le gustaba porque eso le traería problemas. —Tal vez le pareció un buen regalo, aunque no me desagradan tanto.

— ¿Quieres decir que es lo que te gusta? —Preguntó entusiasmado un compañero metiche que escuchaba la conversación. —Ya tenemos la respuesta…

—No, no, por favor…—El alboroto que se formó dentro del salón atrajo la atención de todos los alumnos que rondaban en esos momentos, los gritos de felicidad empezaron a escucharse por todos lados, presionándola. Sentía ir el aire, no lo soportaba más. — ¡No es eso! ¡Silencio todo mundo! —Finalmente explotó. Gritó con todas las fuerzas de su alma y en un instante silenció a todos, ella se caracterizaba por su dulzura y amabilidad con los demás, así que extrañados de su comportamiento salieron del salón dejándola tranquila. Claro que aún sin rendirse, lo más importante eran sus estudios.

Al igual que las clases de secundaria, ellos habían finalizado. Por algún extraño incidente con los profesores, en donde todos los autos misteriosamente les poncharon las llantas y quebrado los vidrios quedaron libres a partir de la sexta hora. Caminaban por los pasillos de los salones de tercero hacia la salida de ese infierno educacional. Toda la mañana recibió regaños por parte de los profesores por su peculiar moda juvenil, había decidido aclararse el cabello negro para mejorar su aspecto, pero quedó de color plateado, muy extravagante para su gusto, pero llamaba la atención de todas las chicas, quienes si ya de por sí le acechaban, ahora le acosaban como buitres a un pedazo de carroña. —Sigo pensando que tu estilo es muy particular amigo…—No consiguió ocultar una risa al ver de nuevo el perfil de su amigo. Debía admitir que esos ojos dorados eran extravagantes y el pelo le complementaba muy bien, pero no podía dejar de burlarse por el repentino desliz del ex-pelinegro.

—Oye Miroku, no sabía que le mostrabas la escuela a tu abuelo…—Una risa por parte de un joven se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ese era Bankotsu, un pelinegro que llevaba el cabello en una trenza, eterno enemigo y a la vez compañero de ambos, pasaba por ahí y no perdía oportunidad de burlarse del albino.

—Maldito Bankotsu yo te voy a…

—Mira Inuyasha, esa es la pequeña Kagome…—De esta manera interrumpió un intento de asesinato más del ambarino. Le encantaba estar junto a él para ver, día a día, las veces que estaba por ir a la cárcel a causa de sus constantes arrebatos de ira. Claro que eso le decía él, porque de ningún modo soltaba a Inuyasha cuando sabía que no era conveniente. Con su dedo índice señaló una joven de cabellos ondulados dentro de un aula de clases. Le vio salir y dirigirse a la biblioteca. —Parece que se siente mal…

— ¿Eso crees? —Preguntó fingiendo no darle importancia. Pero una sonrisa discreta lo delató, el día anterior ya la había visto admirando su merienda preferida, casi devorándola con la mirada. Le había parecido una niña muy linda, pero demasiado joven. Miroku observando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, ahora albino, se le ocurrió una fascinante idea, basada en su presentimiento de que le había gustado la chica. —Seguramente es por culpa de esos dichosos estudios…

—Creo que debo ir a consolarla…—Exclamó feliz mientras el pobre ex-pelinegro quedaba con las facciones congeladas debido a la sorpresa, no, definitivamente no podría dejar sola a esa niña con un pervertido de tal calaña. En cuanto Miroku dio un paso fue tomado del cuello de la camisa por Inuyasha quien seguía petrificado. —Vamos, suéltame amigo, ella necesita alguien en quien confiar…

—Yo no creo que tú seas la persona indicada para ello…—Se acercó a él, escrutándolo con la mirada. Una vena en la sien empezaba a sobresalir debido a la furia interna que tenía, extrañado, soltó a su amigo y se preguntó que era lo que le pasaba. —Maldito Miroku…

—Debo ser un completo maldito, por hacerte pensar reaccionar así sobre esa niña… Inuyasha ¿es que acaso estás celoso?

— ¿Celoso yo? —Contestó difícilmente saliendo de su asombro. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Era verdad que cuando la descubrió en la cafetería no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo. A pesar de ser apodada como pequeña su cuerpo menudo estaba muy bien formado, las piernas muy bien torneadas, la estrecha cintura de fino talle, el busto, aunque en crecimiento, más formado que varias de Universidad con las que había salido. Era mucho más hermosa que su hermana cuando salía con ella. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera apenas una niña. —Por favor, solo quiero protegerla de ti… te conozco desde que nacimos y no pienso dejarte ir a la cárcel por tratar de abusar de una menor de edad.

—Si no confías en mí, ve tú… anda, te reto. —El sonrojo leve que nació en las mejillas del ambarino le ocasionó la burla del otro. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que a él le gustaba la chiquilla. —Te reto a robarle un beso a Kagome Higurashi…

— ¿¡Yo qué! —Protestó apenado. —El que tú seas un pedófilo no significa que yo lo sea… amigo, entiende que existen muchas diferencias entre tú y yo…

—Vamos, solo bromeaba, tú no eres capaz de hacer tal cosa con una escuincla*, aunque muy bien formada.

—Bastardo, la mente tan pecaminosa que tienes te hará terminar tu carrera con titulo honorario… un perfecto sexólogo. —Suspiró pesadamente. —Tú ganas, iré con esa mocosa, pero no será para lo que crees…

—Como digas, amigo. —El ambarino partió, el oji-azul no podía perderse tal oportunidad. — ¡Asegúrate de que no te cachen los profesores o son capaces de entregarte a la policía! —Gritó con toda intención de que le escuchara él y los curiosos que voltearon, esperando humillarlo y tal vez que se regresara dispuesto a darle una paliza, pero el albino los ignoró por completo.

Decidido caminaba hasta la biblioteca para saber que le sucedía, sospechaba que ese problema que tenía ella había sido por su culpa, por lo que había hecho deliberadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sonrió al recordar la dulzura que irradiaba su mirada de infanta mirando absorta esas galletas, aunque por un momento podría haber jurado que también lo miraba a él. ¿Lo recordaría? Hacía varios años él salió algunas veces con su hermana mayor pero no había funcionado, la desconfianza entre ambos era mayor a pesar del enorme cariño que poco a poco se convertía en amor.

Convivió con ella de pequeña y le pareció muy impetuosa, aunque peleaban seguido, ella decía entenderlo. No volvió a verla debido al fracaso de su relación con Kikyou. En el momento en que ella se marchó de la cafetería vino a su mente un recuerdo de esos tiempos, cuando ella le sacaba la lengua como la niña que era y luego venía un golpe en la cabeza, salía huyendo. Nunca logró atraparla.

Entró por la puerta principal y encontró la biblioteca vacía, ni siquiera había la encargada sentada sobre su escritorio cuidando, ya que la señora se la pasaba en el cuarto de atrás chateando en una pagina de citas. Era de esperarse de una solterona amargada como esa. Buscó con la mirada sin éxito, pero sus sentidos se alertaron cuando detectó las voces alegres de un hombre y una mujer. ¿Sería ella? —Gracias por el regalo. —Escuchó decir. —No esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. —Esa dulce y delicada, voz. No había duda que era ella, pero ¿con quien hablaba? Y sobre todo ¿De que regalo?

—Fue un placer, preciosa, con solo ver esa dulce sonrisa en tus labios me doy por satisfecho. — Ese timbre tan desagradable, altivo y arrogante, solo podía ser de su peor rival. El enemigo de toda su vida y que iba en su mismo semestre de Universidad. Quiso asegurarse antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, inmediatamente enfocó su visión y por fin los vio en un rincón oscuro donde la luz apenas tocaba, si ese maldito rabioso se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello… No sabía que pasaba pero la rabia se apoderaba de su ser, necesitaba acercarse más. —Eres una hermosa doncella… ¿te gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo?

—Joven, es que yo…—Sentado en la silla de atrás no perdía detalle de los movimientos. Aún entre las penumbras su sonrojo era notable, sintió la sangre hervir cuando ése le tomó de la mano y la besó. ¿Qué se creía él, tocando así a una niña? Ella era una chiquilla apenas, nadie debía acercársele, ¡Por todos los cielos, solo tenía quince años!


	3. Ella no es una niña

_**Autora:**_ Kourei no Tsuki, Izayoi y Yuuko… tres personalidades en una.

_**Titulo del fic:**_ Galletas

_**Momento de inspiración del fic**_: Un paquete de galletas enorme, para mi solita :D Y otro día inmenso de lluvia, ¿¡es que no nos piensa dar tregua!

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_**aya-pame-kagxinu **__(Gracias por desearnos suerte. Lo mismo te deseo en tu, fic, pero no tardes tanto como yo xD)___

_**Sky Celeste **__(Si, es bueno ayudar a los demás. En el manga Inu le lleva 285 años, aquí 12 es muy poco. Etto, las galletas, no se me la marca pero búscalas en donde están todos los paquetes de doce pesos, no es caramelo solido, te lo advierto, es mas como una masita dulce ;D__**)**_

_**I can hear the screems tonight **__(Bueno, de que es un pedofilo, lo es, pero eso es mejor para Kagome, jeje) _

_**kuroneko-88 **__(Gracias, todo por ser una glotona de galletas dulces. Un día me dije "¿Por qué no hago que mis galleta anden en un fic? Y resultó esto, me encanta que les guste) _

_**ross: **_(_Nadie puede resistirse a esas galletas, jejeje. Si, lo del cabello lo quise igual, pero como un humano no tiene ese color natural xD pues ni modo, ¡a teñírselo!)_

_**Capítulo 3: "No es una niña" **_

Apretó su puño hasta casi quedar blanquecino, mientras los involucrados en sus sentimientos de rabia y celos no aceptados, se mantenían ajenos a la situación. —Por favor, llámame Kouga, no me hagas sentir tan viejo…—Tomó de nuevo sus manos de blanca porcelana y notó el contraste de sus manos rudas y morenas. Él, de tez morena y ojos azules era bastante mayor que la joven. Llevaba el cabello largo de color negro carbón, sujeto en una coleta alta. Estudiante de maestría de administración de empresas y cursando el quinto semestre. Según el plan de estudios era el tiempo de duración, había algunos que estudiaban en trimestres, bimestre o durante un año sin interrumpir. — ¿O es que acaso te lo parezco, Kagome?

—Bueno, no, pero es que usted es doce años mayor que yo…—La joven sonrió algo tímida, le costaba resistirse ante la sonrisa de ese hombre. No ocurría comúnmente que la invitaran a salir si no era por intentar que les ayudara a estudiar, aunque los había osados que cada año la buscaban solo para eso, como el mismo que actualmente acosaba a su amiga Sango. —Además yo no estoy acostumbrada a las citas en esta época. —Ni esa época ni nunca, jamás había tenido una cita en su vida. Siempre le daba más importancia a los estudios, eso y que nunca había sentido la necesidad de salir con nadie.

—No te preocupes linda, no quiero presionarte ahora… —Se levantó de su asiento con cuidado de no causar ruido y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar junto a ella. El ambarino que miraba con rabia toda la escena se alegró de que por fin se marchara y que ella le hubiera rechazado. —Por el momento lo único que te pido es esto…—Se acercó a ella mientras el albino miraba impresionado y despertando sus instintos asesinos, si él se atrevía a… lo mataba, juraba que no duraría un segundo más con vida. La tomó del mentón y la guió hasta él con lentitud, pero en el instante en que iba a darle un beso ella ladeó el rostro, nerviosa. El resultado fue el contacto de su mejilla izquierda con los labios masculinos. —Adiós Kagome…—Respondió algo desilusionado.

El moreno se retiró del lugar con gran agilidad y rapidez. No por nada se ejercitaba en el gimnasio todos los días. En cuanto se supo sola suspiró pesadamente y dejó ir todo el aire que retenía en el pecho. Cuando fue a refugiarse en la biblioteca estaba segura de que no habría nadie por el horario, además de que nadie de su escuela era dado a disfrutar de los libros como ella, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con el joven Kouga. Le dio tanta vergüenza que encontrara los rastros de algunas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos. No lo desairó cuando le pidió acompañarla un rato por cortesía ¿Cómo ser grosera con él si acababa de consolarla?

Hasta le acababa de regalar un paquete de galletas cubiertas de chocolate en ese instante. Eran deliciosas, pero nunca tanto como las de caramelo. Además le resultaba extraño que le diera eso si sabía que sus favoritas eran las de caramelo, hasta el paquete que le dio en la mañana lo eran…

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había prestado la mínima atención al hombre que la vigilaba desde la cercanía de un rincón. Su respiración aligerada por la liberación de su estrés, al irse el moreno de ojos azules. No entendía lo que le pasaba con la niña. Pero un instinto protector había nacido en él en cuanto la vio con Kouga. Debía ser por culpa de la relación que habían compartido hace varios años, aunque no congeniaba de donde si siempre fue muy problemática.

Decidido a averiguarlo se levantó de su asiento y emprendió el paso hasta ella, estaba muy distraída y no notó cuando tomó asiento en un lado. Ya observándola de perfil se veía realmente hermosa. Su cabello azabache contrastaba enormemente con la pálida piel algo bronceada por el sol. Su cuerpo menudo bien formado, el abdomen plano, sus pechos de tamaño considerable, esos labios de color tan rosado. Inconscientemente se relamió los suyos, pero al caer en cuenta de su realidad, sacudió la cabeza, como un modo de ir ahuyentadas esas absurdas ideas. —Kagome…—La llamó en un susurro.

—Eres tú…—Alzó el rostro y su expresión cambió en una fracción de segundo, creía estar soñando. Se dio un pellizco en una de las mejillas y descubrió con emoción que él en realidad estaba frente a ella, llamándola por su nombre. La primera reacción fue lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello y provocando un efusivo sonrojo en las mejillas del ambarino. Podía palpar su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, malditas prendas especiales para el verano, eran más ligeras y delgadas para soportar el calor. La tentación estaba su alcance y la ropa parecía estar en su contra, ya que en el movimiento brusco uno de los botones superiores se desprendió, dejando en contacto un poco de la dulce piel contra la caliente de él.

—Mocosa… ¿podrías dejarme respirar? —Soltó la frase de un solo suspiro. No quería corresponder por temor a prenderla a su cuerpo y jamás dejarla marchar. La sangre en sus venas comenzaba a correr de modo espeso y eso lo asustó, una niña así no podía despertar tales reacciones en él, doce años mayor. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sin pensar lo soltó inmediatamente, con el tinte carmesí expandiéndose por sus mejillas. —Gracias…

—Perdóname Inuyasha… es que me alegra mucho verte después de tantos años, aunque…—Llevó una mano a las hebras de color plata y las tomó entre sus dedos tan finos y delgados. Eran como hechas de seda, pero color platinado, tan brillante y hermoso. Ella recordaba haberlo visto con el cabello negro la vez anterior. —Te recuerdo de cabello negro…

—Sí, es un look nuevo. —Llevó una de sus manos rudas a un mechón y tiró de él para mostrarlo. —Aunque he recibido demasiados regaños por parte de los profesores, tal vez me lo deje como antes.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir la azabache. —Es decir, se te ve muy bien, además resalta tus ojos de color dorado, tan hermoso ámbar. —Llevó las manos a su boca para cubrirla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que dijo lo que pensaba. Él la miró divertido, era curioso escuchar halagos tan… ¿poéticos o aniñados? No sabría describir, estaba acostumbrado a las majaderías de las chicas de su Facultad y el escuchar decir eso a una niña de sólo quince años era raro, aunque extrañamente satisfactorio. —Tengo que irme Inuyasha…

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Interrogó divertido ante la mirada apenada que le devolvía Kagome. Tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y las llevó contra su propio pecho, avergonzándola más. Era adorable descubrir en ella esas actitudes de ingenuidad y ruborizarla por cosas tan simples, aún era demasiado inocente. —A mi no me molesta que me digas eso, al contrario, me fascina. —Besó con cuidado la piel de su mano y le miró a los ojos dulcemente. No estaba bien jugar con una mocosa pero no podía evitarlo, es que ver arremolinarse sus mejillas de color rojo era inigualable. — Nunca escuché a nadie decirme que le gustaban mis ojos de una manera tan infantil. Eres una buena niña.

—Tengo que llegar a mi casa…—Arrebató su mano y se levantó de improvisto, huyendo de su presencia. Le había dolido que la llamara de ese modo. Infantil. Niña. ¿Y cómo no imaginarlo antes? Un hombre mayor como él jamás tomaría en cuenta a una adolescente como ella, si la volteaba a ver, sería con ojos de alguien mayor, de un superior. No debió hacerse ilusiones sólo porque la recordara.

—Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Él también se levantó de su lugar y le tomó del brazo para retenerla, no entendía el por qué de su cambio de actitud tan drástico. —Kagome, no tienes perdón si te vas así, ¿Qué acaso no eres educada, pequeña?

— ¡No me trates así! —Gritó furiosa al albino que tenía enfrente. No le permitiría por ningún motivo que se burlara de ella. Inuyasha se quedó de piedra con la confusión enmarcando su atractivo rostro, no entendía la razón de esa mocosa para tratarlo así, si él había sido tan amable con ella. —Tengo quince años, ya no soy una niña…

— ¡Feh! Mocosa…—Se cruzó de brazos, entendiendo toda la situación, pero es que esa niña lo saca de quicio al gritarle eso. En su mente debía entender que era una niña, pero que ella lo retara… le daban ganas de zarandear a la mocosa y darle una lección, para que aprendiera a respetar a los mayores, en este caso, que lo respetara a él. Alzó su mirada para verla de una manera penetrante pero cuando descubrió que estaba a punto de llorar, se sintió nervioso como pocas veces en su vida. La culpa llegó a invadir su cuerpo y sin saber que hacer, le respondió de manera indiferente. —No vayas a llorar, perra…

—Perra será… ¡la más vieja de tu casa! —Quiso reír en ese preciso instante, pero por suerte se detuvo, para ella no era gracioso. Las últimas palabras fueron como un detonante, se agarró a llorar desconsoladamente, justo antes de salir huyendo de la biblioteca.

La irritación del joven creció a un punto insospechado, por el intento fallido de insultarlo como una adulta, aún la consideraba muy niña, por lo que sorprendió la agresividad de sus palabras para insultarlo. Los recuerdos de Kagome cuando la conoció, siendo la misma fiera al defenderse, borró por completo todo rastro de ira al recordarla diciendo esas palabras. ¿Quién se creía? Si vas a insultar debes hacerlo bien. No por tener quince años debía considerarse una adulta.

Pero el estarse riendo de ella le causó una punzada de culpa que se instaló en su estómago, la había hecho llorar. Algo que no soportaba en las mujeres. Debía remediar la situación inmediatamente…

Corrió detrás de ella por una enorme distancia, todas las mujeres del campus volteaban a verlo con ojos de lujuria, todo un símbolo sexual. Se le interponían en el camino para pedirle una cita o decirle de cosas indecentes en el oído, cosas que tanto detestaba. No es que fuera presumido o arrogante y mucho menos engreído, pero él podía darse el lujo de andar con la que se le diera la gana. Todas morían por él.

En cuanto entró Kagome al área de Medicina la perdió de vista, demasiadas mujeres se le antepusieron al camino, pero reclamando algo extraño esta vez. No pedían una cita, reclamaban algo que el no lograba entender. Tan sólo llevaba un día con el cabello platinado y los efectos eran destrozos, la fuerza de las mujeres contra uno solo estaba empezando a ceder, en cualquier instante quedaría aplastado entre las múltiples féminas.


	4. Castigo

**Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve muchos problemas. Pero para compensar es un capítulo largo, y que muchas les encantará… ;D Gracias por sus reviews ¡me animan mucho!**

_**Capítulo 4: "Castigo" **_

El tumulto se detuvo de pronto, extrañando al albino. Las mujeres poco a poco se fueron apartando, aunque con molestia expresa en sus rostros, Inuyasha se fue calmando, volviendo a respirar con la misma cantidad de aire que ahora apreciaba. Una figura masculina se abrió paso entre todas, él lo reconoció inmediatamente, el más pervertido entre los hombres, el más infiel de todos, rey de la mentira y conveniencia, su inseparable amigo Miroku. — ¿Qué tal mi querido pedófilo? —Alzó la voz, con toda la intención de que todas escucharan, por suerte para el albino ya todos conocían como se las gastaba el tan apodado "monje"

—Mejor que tú, pervertido mano larga…—Su amigo asintió con una sonrisa, fastidiándolo. Odiaba esa manera de tomarlo todo, tan tranquilamente. — ¿Me puedes explicar que sucede, monje?

—Oh, es verdad…—Se acercó a dos chicas por detrás, sobando sus traseros con caricias circulares que no incomodaron a la jóvenes, más al contrario, le sonrieron y caminaron con él al frente. —Mí querido amigo Inuyasha, como bien sabes necesito dinero… y existen dos maneras de hacerme millonario contigo…—Sonrió maléficamente, poniendo de aviso al peli-plateado que debía huir.

—Las malas mañas ya se te fueron al cerebro. Te he dicho que si no logras controlarla, no la fumes. —Ladeó su rostro, buscando una salida adecuada.

—Ni lo pienses…—Declaró, adivinando sus movimientos. Las mujeres seguían rodeándolo, y las de atrás tenían la vista perfecta de su trasero bien formado, dando un brillo estremecedor a su mirada lujuriosa. El ex-pelinegro tuvo miedo de ser violado en ese sitio…

— ¿¡Y yo porque diablos voy a ayudarte con esto! —Reclamó furioso. Intentando ocultar sus nerviosismo y temor. Las mujeres de la Facultad de Medicina eran las más peligrosas, ya que en esa área era donde se impartían los cursos de defensa personal por los incidentes del año pasado. Mismo en los que participó. —Maldito Miroku, ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

—Y lo somos, por eso te permito hablar conmigo a solas para escoger tu opción…—Una sonrisa tétrica, eso fue lo único que detestó de la situación, que ese amigo suyo lo chantajeara… ¿Quién desea enemigos con alguien como Miroku a tu lado? —Chicas, si me lo permiten…—Lo tomó del antebrazo, arrastrándolo hasta una columna de cemento. Olvidando por completo a sus más recientes "amigas"

—Ya no entiendo a tu cerebro, creí que quería que funcionara…—Se cruzó de brazos, su típica posición para ignorarlo. —Pero ahora sé que si tus pocas neuronas se unen no es bueno para mí…

—Al menos trabajan más que las tuyas… que no es que sean muchas, ni puedo asegurar que sean de la misma calidad que las mías… tal vez ya se te murieron unas más…

—O tal vez envejecieron con tu cabello, anciano…—La voz de un tercero en discordia. Inuyasha sintió la sangre hervir de sólo volver a ver a tan entrometido y pedante imbécil que se daba el lujo de insultarlo.

— ¡Feh! Tan sólo tienes envidia, Bankotsu. —Se acomodó un mechón de la frente en su lugar, mirándolo con fastidio. No eran enemigos, pero tampoco los mejores amigos. Era una relación de amigos-enemigos que le daba interés a la vida escolar. —Las mujeres me desean más con esta cabellera. —Se volteó al pelinegro de la coleta.

—Oh, si son la hermosa pareja… ya me extrañaba que no pelearan chicos. —Una mirada asesina de parte de ambos fue redirigida a su objetivo. Un pelinegro que siempre se burlaba diciendo que era novios por las constantes peleas. —No cabe duda que son una pareja perfecta.

—Déjate de juegos monje, quiero saber porque me citaste aquí…—Bankotsu dejó caer su musculoso cuerpo sobre el concreto sólido. Siendo imitado por los otros dos. —Ahora no tengo el tiempo de estar aquí, en la escuela ya se corre el rumor e la Higurashi y quiero aprovechar…

—De una vez te lo advierto. —Su sonrisa tan casual y amable no se le borró del rostro en ningún momento. Pero parecía extrañamente contento por la repentina molestia que tuvo el albino. —La Higurashi menor ya tiene dueño…—Una fuerte carcajada del moreno fue lo único audible en largos segundos de incomodidad.

—Vamos Miroku, no soy de tu tipo. Admito que la mocosa tiene lo suyo, pero yo no soy niñero… en todo caso, a Inuyasha es a quien le interesa ser asalta-cunas según he oído. —Miroku asintió con una sonrisa, lanzando miradas a su compañero albino que empezó a relajarse tras las palabras. Pero la sensación de sentirse descubierto en algo ni estaba seguro de haber hecho era lo que reemplazó a la emoción anterior.

—Lo sé, salió detrás de ella y me abandonó a mi suerte…—El joven fingió reproche en su voz, ganándose un golpe por parte del ambarino.

—Además, en caso de querer intentar algo, primero me asesina Kikyou, se dice que cela mucho a su hermana por ser la menor… me asesina ella, como la vez que a ti te mandó al hospital…—Bankotsu también notó la molestia del ambarino. Su mirada se agudizó sobre él. —O me mata el inútil de tu amigo pedófilo… la que a mi me interesa es Kikyou, es realmente hermosa…

—Miroku, tengo ganas de romperte el hocico…—Proclamó el albino, ignorando el comentario. O más bien trataba de cambiar el tema.

—Que cariño mi amigo, igual te quiero Inu…—Su estúpida sonrisa no se marchaba con ninguna palabra. Una vena resaltaba en su sien, pero decidió ignorar el comentario por su bienestar. No quería ir a la cárcel tan joven por asesinar a una lacra, y menos si jamás volvía a ver a esa mocosa, que reconocía, gustaba de molestar.

— ¿Y él, qué vela tiene en este entierro?

—La misma que reza para que no nazcan más idiotas como tú, anciano…

—Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con los animales…

—Mira quien lo dice, bestia canina. Solamente te faltan las orejas para parecer un perro…

—Pues al menos sería un macho, no como la nena de la trenza que no soporta verse mal, si se desacomoda uno de sus cabellos se pone como loca…

—Anciano, no quieras que te mate… aunque no hace falta que me moleste, estás a un pie de la tumba…

—A un pie estás tú, moreno artificial, si no fuera porque vas a las salas de bronceado…

— ¡Bueno, ya basta! —Gritó el azulino, al ver que ambas preparaban sus puños para pelear. Era divertido escucharlos, incluso no le vendría mal grabar la pelea y venderla en Internet, tal vez llevarlos a concursar a un torneo de peleas, en resumen sacarle el mayor provecho a sus compañeros. Su especialidad. Pero los necesitaba completamente sanos y sin ningún rasguño. —No los llamé para que pelearan, los necesito enteros…

—Entonces habla monje, no tengo todo el día… me espera…

—Su madre, que le dio un ultimátum, si quiere seguir teniendo su permiso tiene que portarse bien. —La voz grave resonó en los oídos del ex-pelinegro, el mismo odioso tono de hace un rato. El hombre de ojos azules lo miró desafiante, avanzando ante la mirada embravecida del albino. Completamente celoso. — ¿No es así, Banky? —Bufó ante la molestia de Bankotsu.

—Ha llegado Kouga, bien…—Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo los celos que tenía Inuyasha. Entretenido. Pero la curiosidad por la frase de Kouga no se hizo esperar. — ¿Tu madre te dice Banky?

— ¡Maldito Kouga! —Exclamó molesto. — ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

— ¿¡Entonces, si te dice así! —Gritó de pronto el azulino, riéndose como un maniático. Inuyasha no pudo contener la risa y se unió al monje y a Kouga que le hacían señas con el dedo índice, mientras se retorcían en el suelo como unos condenados. —No puedo creerlo…—Las lágrimas salían de sus azulinos ojos, sin poder contenerse. Bankotsu tenía la cara completamente roja sin poder saberse a ciencia cierta si era por la furia o la vergüenza.

—Maldita sea Miroku, ¡Vas a decirme o yo me largo! —Explotó finalmente. Pero debía controlare, esas humillaciones eran frecuentes entre los compañeros de ese extraño grupo, aún recordaba la vez que a Miroku le puso una paliza, la pequeña de menor edad muy famosa en la escuela. Todos lo observaron demasiado rígidos, hasta que él mismo soltó una risa, liberando la tensión del ambiente. —Imbécil…

—Bueno, supongo que lo merezco… tremendo susto me has hecho pasar. —Los demás se colocaron en pie, sonriendo arrogantemente. —Ya que todos están aquí, es hora de empezar…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No esperaba esa reacción de él, es más, no lo esperaba a él… tal vez se comportó como una tonta, era común que un hombre tan atractivo la viera como lo que es, una mocosa que apenas conocía sobre su vida.

¿Y si lo había irritado? Seguramente un berrinche de una estudiante de secundaria era muy incomodo para él, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se sentía avergonzada. Incluso intentó insultarlo, aunque de una manera muy infantil, como él le decía. Seguramente en el momento en que ella salió del lugar Inuyasha simplemente se echó a reír de ella. Sentí las mejillas arder de rabia y vergüenza.

Por suerte no lo había vuelto a ver desde que salió de la escuela, ahora estaba ya en su casa. Completamente sola. Su madre, su abuelo e incluso su hermano menor habían ido a visitar a su hermana mayor que ya no vivía en el pequeño templo. Decía que era tiempo de independizarse, e incluso la invitó a ir con ella a un departamento de la zona centro, pero no accedió. Kagome no tenía los mismos deseos de su hermana mayor Kikyou.

Un fuerte golpeteó en su ventana la alertó de inmediato, la figura se veía borrosa, parecía ser un hombre. Tuvo miedo de que fuera un ladrón e inmediatamente tomó un bat de béisbol para defenderse. La ventana se corrió, siendo forzada. —Mocosa, soy yo…—Entró siendo recibido por un fuerte golpe de bat en su cabeza, dolió pero la fuerza no fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. —Perra, ¿¡porque hiciste eso!

— ¡¿Cómo voy yo a saber que un maldito perro como tu se metería por la ventana! —Exclamó furiosa, con el cálido aliento rozando la mejilla de él, perdido entre las sensaciones que le provocaba. No le importó mucho que le gritara de esa manera, estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo femenino a su total disposición. Sus piernas de color níveo expuestas casi en su totalidad, cubiertas por un diminuto short para dormir. La camisa de tirantes era completamente suelta, dejando delinear sus formas en su mente, imaginando más de la cuenta con el escote tan revelador que se formaba entre sus senos. — ¡Escúchame! —Le gritó dándole un nuevo golpe con el bat, justo sobre el anterior. El dolor lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¡Kagome perra! —Bramó furioso. —Dime que rayos te sucede conmigo, eres muy agresiva.

—Tú me…—Contuvo la frustración al ver que en verdad si le dolía. Una elevación en su cráneo comenzaba nacer, la huella del delito. Sintió culpa por él, en parte tenía razón. Se arrodillo junto a él, posando su mano en la coronilla. Acarició con suavidad, tratando de evitar causarle dolor, las leves quejas de él le otorgaron un poco de confianza. —Lo siento, Inuyasha. —Le sonrió. —Pero dime, ¿cómo quieres que yo me imaginara que precisamente tú vendrías a verme, entrando por mi ventana? Para algo existen las puertas.

—No quería encontrarme con Kikyou…—Un leve sonrojo nació en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo una mocosa lo hacía sentirse tan bien? Con sus manos le daba una sensación de paz que no recordaba más que con su madre. Y su cuerpo era una pequeña tentación…

—Mi hermana ya no vive con nosotros, en este momento no hay nadie en la casa… fueron a visitarla. —Notó como los músculos del varonil rostro se tensaron.

— ¿Estás sola? —Preguntó nervioso.

—No

— ¿No?

—Estoy contigo… Inuyasha. —Sentenció con una sonrisa, sin imaginar que a él le costaba trabajo contenerse ante ella. Era una niña, una mocosa, una chiquilla, todo adjetivo parecido que enumeraba su mente. Pero ninguno le era útil. Porque tenerla tan cerca le hacía tener ganas de ser tan pedófilo como le decía Miroku que era.

—No digas eso, mocosa.

— ¿A quien llamas mocosa? —Preguntó segura de sí, con la voz rasposa. Sentía la molestia, pero no la iba a dejar salir… no quería deberle una disculpa por mandarlo al hospital con los huesos quebrados por un bat, peor de lo que alguna vez le fue a su amigo. —Yo no soy ninguna niña como para que me llames así…

—Es verdad, no eres una niña…—Ambos estaban en el suelo. Inuyasha se acercó gateando peligrosamente hasta ella, recostándola suavemente sobra la alfombra central. La pelinegra estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía como responder o que hacer, simplemente se dejó guiar. —Eres muy hermosa, con un cuerpo tan sexy…—Se recostó completamente sobre el menudo cuerpo, dificultando la respiración de la azabache. Sus labios se fueron aproximando hasta quedar a milímetros, chocando aliento con aliento.

—Inuyasha…—Su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero el aroma tan seductor de ella lo hacía imposible. Ella estaría extrañada de su comportamiento, pero el ver ese rostro tan tierno y dulce, los ojos castaños tan expresivos, derrochando miel. Sus labios rosados completamente rellenos… ¿Por qué Dios le ponía semejante prueba frente suyo? ¿Qué pacto tenía ella con el demonio para ser tan grande pecado, a tan corta edad? Se sentía como un violador… Un maldito asalta-cunas…

—Pero aún así…—Se acercó, escuchando el latir desbocado de su corazón. Al menos estaría cerca de probar esa miel, porque él no se dejaría vencer. Ella no se enteraría de sus verdaderos pensamientos, tan poco recatados. Unió sus labios con la comisura de su boca, quedando a una distancia dolorosa de su objetivo real. —Para mí aún eres una chiquilla… y nunca he tenido la intención de algo más. — Alzó su mirada y se levantó inmediatamente, quedándose con las ansias de más…

Kagome quedó recostada en el suelo, con la misma posición. El corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, nunca imaginó que estuviera tan cerca de ser besada por Inuyasha. El contacto aún le ardía demasiado, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. El hombre se erguía frente a ella, con esa sonrisa arrogante que le provocaba mil sensaciones en su estómago. Necesita un castigo ejemplar.

Sin darle aviso se elevó de su sitio y se abalanzó contra él, uniendo sus labios de forma brusca. Los movió con suavidad, torpemente para él, que rogaba en su mente por controlarse y no enseñarle a besarlo como el lo requería. De una manera salvaje y animal. Pero no podía con una niña de quince años. ¿¡Por que no se iba toda su moral por el caño y correspondía? Los labios femeninos succionaron su labio inferior, mordisqueando un poco la carnosidad de éste. Inuyasha sintió enloquecer su razón.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, no conseguía responderle. Cuando finalmente se decidió a ignorarlo todo, ella se separó, interrumpiendo el beso antes de dejarlo corresponderle. Frustrando más su entendimiento. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó, deleitándose con el calor que aún emanaba de su contacto.

—Es tu castigo. —él seguía sin comprender. —Por jugar conmigo de esa manera. —Le brindó una sonrisa sincera, sintiéndose avergonzada. —Te dije que no soy una niña… jugaste demasiado rudo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Aparentó indiferencia. La mocosa se había burlado de él. Era verdad que había sido demasiado rudo al tratarla de esa manera, pero fue lo único que encontró para desentenderse de sus acciones. La mocosa se burló de él. Pero él la había asustado con esas actitudes tan extrañas. La mocosa se burló de él. Y la frase se repetía tras cada justificación para ella. El orgullo era mayor que él, en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola en la mullida cama. —Kagome…

Musitó débilmente su nombre al dar los besos en su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta su clavícula. Era la primera vez que experimentaba tal sensación. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo, alojándose en su vientre bajo. Kagome sabía que para él era un juego, pero a ella le estaba llevando a una impresión tan real en su mente. No quería sentir ilusiones que luego le destrozarían el corazón, le desgarrarían el alma. Los besos se detuvieron y los labios masculinos la buscaron con desesperación, con brutalidad. Saboreando ansiosamente el labio inferior. — ¿Por qué haces esto? —Suplicó suavemente. Él decidió que debía detenerse, era suficiente.

—Es tu castigo. —Susurró, intentando controlar su fuerte respiración. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. —Es lo que pasa si provocas a un hombre… no sigas diciendo que ya no eres una niña.

— ¿A que viniste? —Cambió abruptamente de tema. Con el sonrojo más que notorio en sus mejillas, ahora parecía un familiar muy cercano del tomate.

—Quiero pedirte un favor…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**N/DP:**_ ¡hai! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo espérenlo pronto ;D También admito peticiones, ya que, SariluSama me ha mandado una buena sugerencia, lamentablemente este es un one-short largo, por lo que no puedo incluir sus sugerencias (además de que lo haría un crossover) pero le prometo un one-short especial para ella ;D ¿alguien más se anima? *Cruza los dedos, desean que no se venga una oleada*

He estado leyendo por algunos lados que las reglas no permiten responder reviews ni notas de autor ¿alguien sabe de esto? Por favor mandarme los datos, y si estos es verdad no se preocupen (a los que les gusta) Seguiré respondiendo, aunque lo pondría en mi profile ¿les parece? Por esta vez no puedo, será para la otra ;D Ya que andan en internet solamente den clic a mi nick ¡y listo! Kourei no Tsuki, y para las que no les queda claro porque me llamo Izayoi, Kourei o Yuuko, lean mi perfil igual ;D


	5. Subasta

ToT *se pone de rodillas* ToT ¿me perdonan? Es que me gusta tanto y me da risa este fic que no me sentí segura de cómo continuarlo, aunque es quedó en el pasado y me encanta lo que se me ocurrió :D Gracias a mis amables lectoras que me dejaron review y que no me olvidan *se pone sentimental* las quiero tanto, tanto…

Disfruten más de Inu-pedofilo y la mocosa come-galletas que se meten en un lío simple… Una subasta donde ella debe comprar a Inu para salvarlo de Jakotsu, jujuju. Que lo disfruten, un abrazo enorme y besos galletosos…

_**Capitulo 5: "Subasta"**_

La música estridente del lugar le ocasionó una migraña colosal, instinto asesino en aumento y las ganas de salir huyendo para nunca volver. No toleraba esos sitios tan concurridos, lo suyo era estudiar, no ir a esos lugares por lo menos hasta dentro de tres años en una fiesta más refinada para su graduación y sólo así sería arrastrada por sus amigas hasta ahí.

El alcohol le inundaba los sentidos, se embriagaba con el aroma. Con una mueca de asco y repulsión accedió hasta el lugar en el que él solicitó su ayuda, iba a salvarlo y eso le provocaba demasiada risa. Las luces del lugar le daban en el rostro de lleno, necesitaba recordar la razón por la cuál estaba ahí… pensó, pensó y pensó que era aquello que la hizo llegar hasta ahí. —Has venido a ganarlo. —Una voz fría habló y sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro. —Recuerda que el idiota ése te pidió un favor y tú, tontamente dijiste que sí.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró resignada. Los ojos marrones la miraban con burla y calidez, mientras una sonrisa decoraba los labios de rojizo intenso. Kikyou sólo podía ser así de libre con su hermana, cuando nadie las veía. —Andando.

Entraron al sitio y tomaron asiento. Su hermana a pesar de ser alguien inflexible y severa solía salir a divertirse en los antros, bares y discotecas de la localidad. En esta ocasión estaban asistiendo a una especie de fiesta privada y le permitieron la entrada a la pequeña hermana por ser una de las invitadas estelares por el pervertido de la escuela.

Al saber esa información la pelinegra mayor no dudó en acompañarla para protegerla, aunque siguiera diciendo que quería ver el espectáculo que preparaban los alumnos varones de la escuela compartida, ese caos que se hacía llamar educacional.

El salón se apagó de pronto y un grito de mujer se dejó escuchar, después un sonoro golpe y sobre el escenario apareció el joven azulino, con un cachete inflamado y color rojo. Los molestos espectadores bufaron sobre las conocidas mañas de ese tipo, merecía mucho más que una simple cachetada. —Damas y caballeros, la hora de la verdad ha llegado. —Sonrió feliz, tratando de parecer encantador al público, especialmente a una castaña que ladeó el rostro sonrojada y furiosa. Miroku sonrió nerviosamente, necesitaba contentarla para que olvidara el incidente antes de subir. —La subasta de caballeros de la Universidad, a favor de una causa muy noble, esta a punto de empezar.

— ¡Qué salgan los hombres! —Gritó una fémina alterada.

— ¡Anda, tengo prisa por llevarlos a mi cama! —El joven sudó frío al pensar en lo que acababa de meter a sus amigos, en fin, se lo merecían por no pagar sus deudas de honor en las cartas.

— ¡Inuyasha será mío! —El salón enteró calló para ver de donde provenía la voz, incluso la música se detuvo. Todos voltearon a ver quien era el culpable… Sí, era un culpable. La figura de un hombre de aspecto afeminado le sonrió al público que sudó frío. — ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó alegremente a las personas, guiñando un ojo.

—Bien… creo que todos están muy animados. —Prestaron atención al pelinegro de nuevo, la subasta tan ansiada por las féminas estaba por comenzar. —Esta noche tenemos a todos aquellos que fui capaz de chantajear. —Las personas rieron amenas, si supieran que era la solemne verdad. —No, es en serio…. Ustedes deben conocer mejor que nadie a mi mejor amigo, el terco y obstinado Inuyasha que me debe unas cuantas…

— ¡Déjalo salir ya!

—Con calma mis hermosas damas. Primero presentaremos al único hombre que conozco que usa una trenza y ninguna mujer se burla al respecto…—Dio un paso atrás y su mano indicó una de las salidas laterales, donde un hombre de ceño fruncido y un puño cerrado que juraba algún día encontrar el rostro del azulino. —Tenemos al primero de la noche, Ohkawa Bankotsu…—EL moreno ingresó por completo y se colocó al frente con una sonrisa forzada. —La cifra inicia en quinientos yenes ¿Quien da más?

—Quinientos cincuenta yenes

—Setecientos yenes

—Novecientos yenes. —El silencio se hizo ante esta última oferta, a pesar de que la mayoría en ese lugar eran gente de dinero y estudiaban por hacer algo, eran tacaños. Miroku frunció el ceño, quería mucho más.

—Vamos, por favor. Sólo han sido mujeres, también pueden los hombres… ¿No les gustaría humillarlo por alguna que él les haya hecho? Recuerden que es para una noble causa.

— ¡Mil yenes!

— ¡Mil quinientos!

—Tres mil…—Una voz fría que todos reconocieron al instante resonó fuerte y clara. La mujer en efecto era Kikyou Higurashi que sonreía con parsimonia al joven, él tragó duro. Conociéndola no era nada bueno lo que se maquilaba en su mente.

— ¡Excelente! Tres mil, tres mil a la una… tres mil a las dos… —Nadie dijo nada más, la pelinegra les haría pagar caro si se entrometían en su venganza. Seguro esta vez iba por el intento de seducción del de la trenza, que en una ocasión le causó perder una clase porque se le interpuso en el camino. Kikyou no perdonaba algo así, la perfección con la que se manejaba no se lo permitiría. —Tres mil a las tres… ¡Vendido!

—No… —Susurró Bankotsu desde su sitio, una chica edecán lo pasó al otro lado del escenario tras bambalinas.

Las luces de colores rodearon todo hasta su desaparición y volvieron a enfocarse en el presentador de la noche, sonriente con su público mandó besos a las jóvenes de secundaria y escuela superior que suspiraban por él. Mientras en su mesa Kagome observaba temblorosa el perfil maligno de su hermana, no era compón verla así. Conocía que bajo esa máscara la mayor sentía alguna clase de cariño, pero jamás lo admitiría si ese hombre seguía como hasta ahora. Coqueto y desobligado, nada que ver con el carácter de seriedad y perfección de ella.

Kikyou sintió los ojos chocolates de la pequeña sobre sus movimientos y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, no le ayudaba mostrando su faceta vengativa. A su alrededor estaban todos los estudiantes de la escuela conjunta, la más extraña del país por mezclar tantos niveles de educación. Suspiró, de todos los que había ahí Kagome se fijaba en su ex-novio malhumorado, sin embargo era su decisión. Aunque no creía que estuviera tan equivocada, después de todo tenían temperamentos iguales.

Volvió su vista para ver al siguiente subastado de la noche. Un murmullo de sorpresa se hizo cuando una joven de cabello pelirrojo pasaba al frente y dos chicos tras escenarios miraban con sed de venganza a cualquiera que posara sus ojos de forma morbosa. La reconoció como la prima de Inuyasha y Kouga, Ayame Taishou. Que a pesar de no se parientes directamente ambos hombres, estaban ligados familiarmente por la chica de apenas catorce años. —Denle un aplauso a nuestra hermosa dama, Ayame Taishou, que llevará la noche a mi lado. —Sonrió angelicalmente, intentando que ignorar la mano que suavemente se desviaba a sus atributos. No contaba con que la pelirroja la intercediera y en un sutil toque la inmovilizara. — ¿Puntos de presión? —Le susurró, ella asintió.

—Esta noche tenemos a otro joven que en verdad las chicas suspiran por él. Valiente, decidido y sobre todo un sobre protector conmigo. —Risas de las mujeres, bufidos de fastidio masculinos. —Mi adorado primo Kouga Hizuri.

—Reciban con un fuerte aplauso al segundo subastado de la noche. —Los gritos y alardeos de mujeres le inflaron el ego a tal punto que Salió olvidado de todo rencor contra su posiblemente ex-amigo, claro que al finalizar todo ese show. —La cifra comienza en seiscientos yenes. —Algunos gritaron preguntas de porqué más dinero. —Simplemente fue de los más difíciles de arrastrar hasta aquí, intentamos recuperar el dinero de los dos hombres mastodontes que lo cargaron. —Todo el público rió, causando vergüenza al moreno. No era más que la verdad.

—Bien, seiscientos yenes ¿Quién da más?

—Yo ofrezco setecientos

—Mil yenes

—Mil trescientos

— ¡Dos mil novecientos! —La voz temida resonó, provocando sudor frío en todo su cuerpo. Jakotsu, de la familia Ohkawa, hermano de Bankotsu y que se supone estaba ahí para comprarlo y salvarle, ofrecía dinero por Kouga.

— ¡Tres mil quinientos! —La voz decidida de Ayame impresionó a todos, no sabían que ella también se decidiría a salvar a su primo de las garras del mayor acosador de sus compañeros de Universidad, justo aquellos que subastaban.

— ¡Cuatro mil! —Jakotsu hizo un mohín de furia y se levantó, golpeando la mesa para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

— ¡Cinco mil! —Ella no se quedó atrás, le haría la afrenta para salvar a su persona más querida y respetada. Miroku y todos los demás observaban mudos, sin tener el valor de dar otra oferta o reclamar que ella también participara.

— ¡Seis mil yenes!

— ¡Seis mil y un yen! —Todos miraron asombrados que la oferta tan sólo se diferencia de un yen. Hubo silencio y una sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelirroja. UN amigo ya subastada, al lado de su hermano le tapaba la boca para que se callara y no desperdiciara el dinero de la familia. —A la una, a las dos, a las tres… ¡es mío! —Lo pronunció tan rápido que cuando él alcanzó a soltarse ya era de Ayame. Le sacó la lengua la jovencita y se pescó del brazo derecho para guiarlo al otro lado del escenario.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Exclamó Miroku para atraer la atención. —Eso ni yo lo esperaba pero prometo que no dejaré que ella se los lleve chicas.

—Ahora con ustedes. —Regresó la joven, y con su mirada verde esmeralda encendida sonrió, especialmente a una chica pelinegra que estaba especialmente ahí para salvar al que quedaba. Kagome se sentía demasiado impaciente. —Mi querido, testarudo, terco, intempestivo, ególatra, y malhumorado primo ¡Inuyasha!

El joven pasó al frente molesto, pero también algo nervioso. La noche anterior el favor que le había pedido a la pequeña mocosa era ése, salvarlo de la subasta que Miroku hacía a costillas de todos. Sonrió perversamente. Si aquél estúpido supiera que todo en realidad estaba planeado…

Kikyou compraría a Bankotsu, Ayame a Kouga, Kagome a él, y el dinero que supuestamente le sería entregado para su "Noble causa" jamás se posaría sobre sus manos. Organizó todo sin gastar un centavo, el lugar era del padre de Ohkawa, un salón de fiestas que no tuvo ningún problema en prestar y equiparar como un antro nocturno. Los estudiantes iban aparte, no deseaban que ellos cayeran en las sucias manos del pervertido.

La supuesta noble causa consistía en recuperar el dinero que apostaron, pero por las trampas que le descubrieron no le entregaron. Ese tipo ahora exigía intereses y los amenazaba con demostrar fotografías de cada quien en una clase de ballet clásico de jóvenes donde los mandaron sus padres como un castigo colectivo. Eso y un video donde recientemente colocaban una pequeña bomba molotov, muy suave y pequeña, en el auto del maestro de una de las Facultades.

El plan marchaba a la perfección, por eso Bankotsu calló a su hermano para que no siguieran las ofertas. Ambos sabían que ese afeminado era capaz de pagar la cantidad, ingenuamente.

Recordando la noche anterior, el beso que le robó para hacerla rabiar aún le quemaba los labios. Una mocosa lo hacía extrañarla, esa niñata le obligaba a pensar en ella de una forma poco decente… ¡Se estaba volviendo un pedofilo! Maldigo por lo bajo, le confesó que él fue quien le regaló el paquete de galletas y prometió más a cambio de ese favor.

La azabache se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, olvidándose de todo enojo o vergüenza. Y haciéndolo a él olvidarse del control o la diferencia de edades, después de todo no tenía la culpa de nacer antes que ella, no es como si lo hubiera decidido o algo así. Tanteó la forma de su cuerpo a través de la tela, descontrolando su calor corporal, no lo soportaría. La obligó a soltarse e iba a regañarla, cuando se contagió del ánimo de sus orbes de canela y todo se le olvidó, ya sólo se despidió y le pidió ir a ese sitio a salvarlo. —La oferta inicia con doscientos yenes, ya que es difícil que alguien lo quiera en su casa…—La voz burlona del azulino lo sacó de sus recuerdos y quiso apuñalarlo.

—Vamos, sabes bien que mi querido primo será el más peleado de la noche. —Le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice para tranquilizarlo, le correspondió recordando la dulce venganza en la que estaban ahora mismo. Y lo mejor era la sorpresa especial que le tenían. — ¿Quién inicia?

—Doscientos yenes…—Una mujer que lo devoraba con los ojos.

—Doscientos cincuenta…—Un hombre con cuentas pendientes que sonreía malévolo. El ambarino lo reconoció como uno de los que apaleó después de su captura por intentar pasarse de listo con Kagome.

—Idiota…—Masculló entre dientes. No veía por ningún lado a su salvadora y eso lo empezaba a exasperar. En cambio trataba de esquivar las miradas lascivas que Jakotsu, quien se decía su fan número uno, le mandaba. —Esa mocosa me las pagará si no llega…

—Quinientos

—Mil yenes

—Dos mil

—Tres mil

—Siete mil yenes —Miroku se atragantó en su sitio. Esa conocida voz ofrecía una cantidad extremadamente magnifica, ese era uno de los mejores días en su vida… hasta ahora. El mejor llegaría cuando Sango aceptara salir con él.

—Ocho mil quinientos…—Otra persona llegó a dar la oferta. Todos observaban atónitos a quien ofrecía tanto. Y quien les ganaba. Entre hombres y mujeres se disputaban al subastado ya fuera por lujuria o por asuntos pendientes. Esa persona no tenía nada que ver.

—Nueve mil yenes

—Diez mil

—Once mil setecientos

—Doce mil cuatrocientos —La pelea seguía y el pervertido con complejo de monje quería correr a los brazos de ambas personas y besarlas. Definitivamente pronto sería más rico que antes.

—Quince mil yenes. —La voz fue fuerte, segura y decidida. El silencio reinó y el otro contendiente ya no hablaba.

—Quince mil a la una, a las dos, a las tres. ¡Vendido! —Ayame intercedió rápido y la subasta fue cerrada, Inuyasha sudaba frío por las personas que acababa de ganar. Nadie podía creer que ganara…

**N/dp:** Jajajaja, me inspiré :D Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba en un bloqueo emocional que se solucionó cuando volví a comer mis galletas ;D Ahora saben quien las regaló fue Inu-hermoso, no Kouga… (Bueno, él regaló las del otro sabor peor a nadie le importa ¿o sí?) Lo sentimos Kouga *Un hombre-lobo a lo lejos agacha la cabeza, mascullando venganza contra un híbrido* ¿Quién compró a Inu? *La autora se come nerviosamente las uñas* No sé ni quien fue, pero cuando me ponga a escribir les prometo que ya decidiré. Originalmente planeé unos seis capis pero me ha quedado largo, el próximo una sorpresita se le viene al monje por aprovechado, jejeje.

¿Qué tal con Ayame? Esa si aprovechó que podía adelantar el veredicto, salvando a su primito de las garras de Jakotsu. Les explico, Ayame es prima de Inu y el tío de Ayame es mayor, tiene un hijo y ese es el padre de Kouga. Obviamente no pondría este irrelevante dato en el fic, pero por sí alguien tenía dudas. Y si, los celosos eran ambos primos :D No me desesperen, el lemon viene próximo *Mira a sus lectoras que tienen cara de pervertidas* Pronto Inu-pedofilo y la mocosa come-galletas (según escuché decirle a una de ustedes) dejarán atrás la diferencia de edades que bien poco les importará, jajaja. Con 2,639 palabras (según Word) espero que les guste este capítulo que escribí con todo mi corazón, humor y sobre todo ¡Galletas!


	6. Ganadora

**Ganadora**

Las miradas de todos los asistentes al evento se concentraron en la persona mencionada, su determinación por comprar al estudiante de ojos ámbares se reflejaba con incandescencia en su mirada. Su posición era la de una mujer defendiendo lo suyo, sus manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa dieron un golpe certero que la tambaleó un poco, sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor.

La joven prodigio de la que todos buscaban ayuda cada fin de año acababa de ganar la subasta de Inuyasha Taishou, con una suma que muchos aseguraban era incapaz de pagar por su condición de clase media.

El pelinegro sobre el escenario quedó mudo por instantes, pero se recuperó rápidamente al pensar en la supuesta enorme cantidad que acababa de ganar con la subasta de sus amigos, su "noble causa" estaba salvada. —Bueno… creo que la ganadora es la señorita Kagome Higurashi…

—Oye pervertido, ¿Qué no se supone que las menores no participan? —Reclamó uno de los invitados con cuentas pendientes.

— ¡No es justo! —Resonó la misma voz afeminada de Jakotsu, peleando por su derrota y el desacuerdo en la decisión. — ¡Inuyasha tiene que ser mío! —El hermano mayor de la familia le palmeó el hombro, susurrándole algo al oído, por lo que pareció quedar más tranquilo, pero inconforme.

—No peleen, nunca dije eso…—Nervioso se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y prosiguió. —Bueno, esto es todo por esta noche, muchas gracias por venir a este magno evento en donde mis amigos tan valientemente sacrificaron su libertad por una noble causa.

Con algunos presentes furiosos, molestos y felices todos pensaron terminado el asunto. Sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver al último subastado avanzar hasta el medio del escenario y arrebatar el micrófono al anfitrión de la noche, con una sonrisa muy particular en el rostro.

Llamando la atención con unos violentos golpes al aparato, el ruido ensordecedor los hizo girar y advertir que algo interesante estaba por ocurrir si veían al Taishou menor con una tétrica expresión. Era por ello que no todos se aventuraban a acercársele, eran sabedores de su carácter fuerte y engreído, además de las pesadas bromas que se gastaban ente esos "amigos" —Que nadie se retire…—Comenzó a decir el ambarino. —Aún tenemos una sorpresa para mi buen amigo, Miroku…

—N-no es necesario…—Sospechando su pronta muerte intentó retirarse por la escalera lateral, pero Inuyasha hizo alarde de su velocidad al tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo literalmente de nuevo al escenario. —En serio, no es necesario…

—Claro que es necesario. —Ladeó el rostro para observar al público, pidiendo su completo apoyo. — ¿Verdad damas y caballeros? —La audiencia entera lanzó gritos y chiflidos para ser participes de la ocasión tan especial, un casi seguro traumático castigo por obligarlos a ello. Desde un inicio los estudiantes dudaban de la veracidad del evento debido a obvias razones. —Como sabemos bien, tú que eres una gran benefactor hemos decidido que no es justo que sólo nosotros cooperemos con tu "noble causa"

— ¿¡Qué! —Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, anticipando las palabras.

—Así que…—Posesionando del micrófono realizó acto de presencia uno de los victimados. Kouga también rodeó por los hombros a sus compañeros en la pequeña venganza planeada apenas el día anterior y sonrió con parsimonia. —Miroku, tú también serás subastado…

—Pero, yo soy el anfitrión…—Buscó la excusa, más no le funcionó. Los dos hombres ampliaron la sonrisa al ver que se les unía el tercer afectado, con un elegante traje recién provisto. Tal y como habían quedado la noche anterior.

—No hay problema, yo lo seré… de todos modos ya fui subastado.

La resignación fue lo único que le restó, debió haberlo sabido desde antes. Si en realidad no hacían ningún berrinche, pataleta o algo para impedir en el evento ya sobre el escenario significada un mal augurio, él como una "mente empresarial" tenía el deber de anticipar los problemas aledaños a sus decisiones.

Lo único bueno de esto era que obtendría más dinero para gastar en una cosa de demasiada importancia para su vida personal, una deuda de póquer. Todos lo sabían y por eso les pidió amablemente el dinero desde un inicio, pero por causas de fuerza mayor se vio obligado a recurrir al chantaje con videos que en realidad ya no tenía, cortesía de una visita femenina en su casa muy sospechosa. —Con este tipo no habrá suma inicial, pueden ofrecer lo que quieran.

—Yo daré cincuenta yenes por ese pervertido. —La voz fuerte y segura de la mujer fue la única audible para el edificio. En realidad nadie tenía deseos de comprar a un mano larga, y muchos estaban atemorizaos de la castaña que ofrecía una cantidad tan baja por él, cuentas pendientes. —Estoy segura de que nadie más lo quiere ¿Cierto? —Arrogantemente sonrió complacida. La mayoría estaban interesados en ver que castigos le eran aplicados para controlarlo.

—Sango, tú…—La aludida volteó a verlo, intentando soportar la risa de verlo tan esperanzado. — ¿Me salvarás? —No soportó mucho y soltó la carcajada al igual que todos los presentes, una siniestra mirada fue la respuesta negativa que finalizó la noche del evento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un mantel, el sitio perfecto, los ingredientes necesarios para la receta; todo parecía perfecto. Desde la cantidad justa de harina, las tazas de medición, el mantel de hule para cubrir la superficie ya desinfectada, el agua y las dos personas responsable de crear algo delicioso con todo aquello: un hombre y una mujer. Más específicamente una casi mujer de quince años, cabellos negros y ondulados, ojos castaños que observaba sonriente al levemente sonrojado hombre con mandil rosa, ojos dorados y cabello recientemente pintado de plata.

Resumiendo: Inuyasha y Kagome estaban por preparar unas galletas. Las favoritas galletas de caramelo de ambos.

A pesar de haber sido un favor el comprarlo como esclavo para impedir los malvados planes de Miroku ella ni ninguna de las compradoras habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de un esclavo que hiciera lo que ellas pidieran, cada una tenía una excelente idea para la tortura de sus prisioneros. —Bien…—Se cruzó de brazos e inició un ritmo de leves golpes contra el suelo. — ¿Qué esperas?

—En realidad… ¿Ni siquiera puedo preguntarle? —El peli-plateado intentó su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado, siempre funcionaba bien con las chicas. Tras unos largos segundos de espera se resignó y suspiró. —Por favor… sólo preguntaré.

—Nada de vacíos legales. —Recriminó, intensificando el sonido de sus zapateos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó haciéndose el inocente, tenía un plan bien pensado para salir de esta situación fácilmente, no por nada era bueno en las leyes. Vivir con un hermano mayor abogado que constantemente usaba trucos para salirse con la suya era una lección importante en la vida.

—Quieres llamar para preguntar, pero no me has dicho el qué. —Frunció el entrecejo al saber que ella ya sabía de su plan, diablos, lo había olvidado por completo. Kagome era una niña, pero la más lista de todo ese caos llamado escuela. —Lo que quieres es preguntar si tu cocinero puede venir a hacerlas por ti, no te lo permito. —Adoptando la posición de una madre regañando a su hijo de una llegada tarde se aproximó hasta quedar a su altura, o al menos algo parecido. —Pero lo que me das a entender es preguntar como hacerlas, eso es un vacío legal y no me creas idiota.

—Maldita niñata…—Murmuró entre dientes, la expresión terrorífica de una azabache a punto de asesinarlo lo obligó a ladear el rostro en busca de ayuda, una inexistente al encontrarse solos. —No pensé que me pondrías a hacer esto, era una mocosa malcriada.

—Fue el mejor castigo que se me ocurrió, ya no me gusta torturar a las personas si no me han hecho nada. —Con una adorable sonrisa que al ambarino el apreció insoportable, colocó un dedo sobre su mentón y se mantuvo pensativa. —Además, tú fuiste el más beneficiado ya que mi hermana, Sango y Ayame sí que abusan de sus esclavos en estos momentos.

Recordando los hechos pasados, era verdad. La noche anterior cada una había mencionado la forma de usar a su eslavo y ninguna era deseable, prefería estar con Kagome que comprando ropa por montones con Ayame, usar un uniforme de servicio comunitario en una carretera supervisado por Kikyou o ensayar un musical homosexual con Sango. Sólo pensarlo el ponía la carne de gallina.

Cuando tocó el timbre en la mañana le recibió una muy sonriente Higurashi que ya tenía todo listo para pedir a su sirviente temporal, una tarea que parecía sencilla pero en realidad para alguien como él era demasiado difícil. Él, que jamás había tenido la necesidad de cocinar le estaba siendo requerido que horneara galletas, de caramelo de ser posible y ella lo supervisaría todo. —Después de esto te libero.

—Eso definitivamente me inspira. —Sonrió arrogante y ella correspondió. No comprendía porque siempre parecía tener esa tonta actitud positiva, y mucho menos porque se sentía tan cohibido con ella, avergonzado. Resistía los deseos de abrazarla enfocando su mente a preparar galletas…—De acuerdo… ¡Lo intentaré!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/dp:** xD Lo siento, por cuestiones de que me han mandado a comprar un pollo frito al fin del mundo porque se nos acabó el gas y no hay unidades hasta la tarde (¡Maldito servicio, tengo hambre!) se queda aquí xD Bueno, no sufran más que casi puedo asegurar el lemon en el próximo capitulo *se oyen vitoreos y exclamaciones de "¡Por fin!" En FFL no hay lemon, lo siento por la reglas. Les dejaré link a mi blog, en Fanfition no se apuren que si lo hay :D ¡Mil gracias por aguantar mi tardanza, las quiero un montón!

**Ceeleste:** Pues acabas de averiguar quien lo compró. Debo confesar que al momento de ponerme a escribir ni yo me decidía por el comprador, pero lancé una moneda y ganó ella jeje. Igual muchas gracias por leer, muchos besitos galletosos y pegostiosos (¿?)

**XiO:** Si tu lo adoraste yo lo amé porque les gustó a ustedes *mirada ensoñadora y llena de lucecitas* Jajaja, así me imagino a Inu de la vida real, lleno de vengativos al estilo Ranma y peleado por nosotras (las lujuriosas) :D Con tantas cualidades Inu está listo para defenderse, jiji. ¿Inu-terrorista? No recuerdo nada de eso… *reflexiona en su sillón del pensar* Ah, la bomba xD Jejeje, es que Miroku necesitaba buen material para el chantaje ¿no crees? Y mi última oración, SIPI a mi también me gustó. Serán mis galletosos, acaramelados y pegostiosos besos los que les envié xD Algún día encontraran esas galletas y me darán la razón, no se rindan ;D

**Setsuna17:** tú como siempre apoyándome amiga, a mí y a todas (Ya entiendo porque sólo das dos líneas en tus reviews xD) y a pesar de lo molesta que soy diciendo eso mil gracias por tu review que mandas aunque sea con pocas palabras. El romance no siguió, pero si las ¡galletas! LoL xD


	7. Fin extraño

**Fin extraño**

Derecha, izquierda; sólo una puerta y ella estaba frente a la misma, inclusive la ventana permanecía cerrada. Arriba abajo; le era imposible escapar por el techo y no creía que la casa tuviera ningún escondite secreto en el suelo. ¿Hacerse invisible? ¡Feh! Ojalá le fuera posible.

No encontraba ninguna opción viable para escapar de esa mirada chocolate que lo fulminaba. Todas las salidas parecían bloqueadas y con el nervio a flor de piel no pensaba ser suficientemente veloz para alcanzarlas sin ser interceptado.

Sus ojos de ámbar mostraban una emoción que jamás creyó sentir hacia una niña de quince años: miedo. De verdad que esa chica inspiraba temor. Sin embargo aún no entendía porque razón su actitud había cambiado en un instante, de una sonrisa había pasado al rencor en su mirada. —Inuyasha…—Su voz siniestra estremeció al ambarino, malditas hormonas de las adolescentes y malditas las suyas ahora que igual se comportaba como uno. —Me puedes decir ¿Por qué rayos tienes tu mano ahí?

—Bueno, yo…—Efectivamente no entendía que tanto le molestaba, solamente era una estúpida reacción a una pregunta que se había hecho en la mente.

Todo se remontaba a unos instantes atrás, en la cocina. El intento de masa para hornear estaba demasiado aguado y casi toda había quedado salpicada fuera del recipiente; la mayoría de la harina estaba sobre una cabeza plateada, que en realidad no había mucho cambio en su color, pero en cambia a la azabache si la había dejado con los cabellos blancos a pesar de que ella no intervino en ningún paso.

El ex-pelinegro fue el encargado de colocar el agua y la harina en el tazón para luego mezclar y deshacerse de los grumos. Pero la excesiva fuerza y el desmedido ánimo dejaron como resultado un desastre en la cocina, salpicando hasta Kagome que sólo sonreía divertida de verlo echar a perder las cosas. —Ah… ¿Qué sigue? —Musitó algo avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

—Bueno, debe hornearse…—No esperó más indicaciones antes de correr al horno y meterlo, dándole el giro completo a la manija. — ¡No! —Gritó antes de correr hasta el horno y detener su ciclo, la masa extraña empezaba a incendiarse. —De verdad que eres impaciente, iba a decirte que antes debes cortar la masa en figuras, o al menos…—Frunció el ceño, él tragó duro. —Poner la temperatura adecuada si no quieres que se incendie la casa.

—Lo siento. —Puso su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado, quizás si le daba un poco de pena lo perdonaría al percatarse de que también había metido los guantes y la vasija de plástico en medio de su carrera.

—Huele muy mal…—Abrió la puerta y encontró una deformada cosa que algún día pretendió retener masa para preparativos deliciosos, tela que aún tenía las marcas de fuego en sus orillas y consumiendo poco a poco cada hilo. — ¿¡Inuyasha, también metiste los guantes y algo de plástico! ¡¿Qué no sabes que se derrite la vasija y la tela se quema!

—Yo, bueno… ¡Tú tienes la culpa por obligarme a hacer algo así!

— ¡No creí que fueras tan malo! —Avanzó dos pasos, él retrocedió dos. Las manos de mármol blanco se acercaban a su garganta con rapidez para ahorcarlo. Dándose cuenta de cómo actuaba, Kagome las redirigió hasta el cabello y tiró de un mechón. — ¡No soporto saber que me advertiste!

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, niña!

—No me llames niña…

—De acuerdo, entonces será perra. —Acotó arrogante, sus manos se cruzaron con fastidio y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Muchos menos, anciano!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra él. Quizás casualidad, quizás mano divina, tal vez alguna escritora loca que quería algo de perversión en su historia, a lo mejor el ambarino estaba por dar media vuelta para protestar por el apelativo; el hecho es que, Kagome cayó sobre él, de frente

En su intento por detenerla la había abrazado por la cintura con fuerza. No quería que ella sufriera daño, en un giro de ángulo demasiado extraño el cuerpo masculino recibió el impacto completo y salvando a la azabache de todo rasguño. — ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó preocupada. —El golpe no iba a ser fuerte, no tenía porque hacerlo…

—No te preocupes…—Gimió un poco, pero ver que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; Kagome se preocupaba por él. —Algo así no me va a matar.

—Por desgracia. —También le sonrió, su broma lograba disminuir un poco la pesadez del ambiente. —Gracias, Inuyasha.

—Te lo perdonaría si te quitas de encima, estás más pesada de lo que te ves…

Extraño. Su sonrojo era tan adorable que no conseguiría quitar la vista de esas mejillas arremolinadas en un mar de calor corporal. ¿Qué tan cálidas serían? Gota por gota la sangre viajaba a toda prisa hasta llenar sus pómulos y expresar ese estado de vergüenza tan característico de humanos…

La pelinegra resultaba dulce hasta empalagar, diferente a personas de aspecto educado y corazón enfriado. Inclusive le había ayudado a pesar de lo que esa noche pasó, no se vengaba como las demás chicas lo estaban haciendo ahora; inocente le había puesto a cocinar si al final sabía que no conseguirían nada.

Su mano derecha viajó a su mejilla, concentrando cada matiz de sus ojos en retener el recuerdo de esa mirada. De ella aumentó el sonrojó para también nacer en él al percatarse que actuaba como un loco sin sentido.

He aquí el punto de retorno, donde la diversión termina y los instantes de la vida se vuelven serios; las palabras anteriormente expuestas fueron las consecuentes y de ahí inició un desenfreno de reconocimiento entre cuerpo y cuerpo.

Porque InuYasha sentía que esos labios los había saboreado toda su vida durante las, desgraciadamente, insuficientes noches. La tela de la camiseta era muy ligera, casi podía sentir el propio calor de la piel femenina, sus curvas a través de esta.

Sus manos ascendieron palpando cada centímetro de piel en suaves movimientos circulares que le arrancaron suspiros; el contraste de texturas entre su piel y la de ella le ocasionaba un desenfrenado deseo de seguir más allá. Excitado de ver las reacciones de la chica a su tacto; cada fibra de su ser se alocaba con los leves gemidos de ella.

Uno, dos, tres giros de la curtida y tostada palma masculina sobre su abdomen firme y en formación. A pesar de su edad Kagome era extremadamente bella; sus pestañas tupidas cubriendo esos matices canela, chocolate y ámbar que se mezclaban en un par de orbes tan claras como el agua. Su silueta, más de niña que de mujer, se contoneaba de un lado a otro en un mínimo intento de resistencia. —InuYasha…

Su nombre sonaba tan bien de esos labios. ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora la diferencia de edades? ¡Feh! Nada interesaba más que sentir tan cerca de esa mocosa que correspondía intensamente llegando a sus últimos alientos. Si antes buscó cientos de pretextos para no permitirse estar cerca, en este instante ya maquilaba miles para justificar ante todos su "falta" —Inu… yasha…

—Cállate.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Aún en tales situaciones era tan hostil? Con sus manos intentó apartarlo pero él se lo impidió con un nuevo beso. Tan suave y cálido, las miles de sensaciones de esa piel ajena acariciando sus labios hasta el completo éxtasis del sabor, lujuria entremezclada con ternura que daba pie a la pasión depravada entre un hombre y una mujer. —Tú misma lo has buscado…—Endemoniadamente ronca, embriagante y cruda era la voz masculina que intentaba incitar a algo más carnal. — Tanto que te evité, pero eres tan tonta…

_Quiero abrazarte, por siempre amarte._

_Es la pasión es este sentimiento que no tiene barreras, cruza fronteras._

_Me elevará sobre sueños, deseos y oscuras dimensiones._

_Es este incierto amor que sin pensarlo aumenta día a día_

_¿No lo ves?_

Entre besos y caricias su sonrisa fue percibida por el hombre. La pelinegra estaba feliz de conocer tan a fondo su manera de se o de lo contrario ya hubiera llorado a mares por su hostilidad. Como de una vida anterior se conocieran, como si la historia de amor no concluyera; sus manos de porcelana acariciaban expertas cada músculo de su espalda como si el recorrido fuera tan común para ambos.

Por un instante olvidó quien era ella y él, no más una adolescente de quince años dejándose arrastrar tras el delgado velo de la lujuria humana; aquél que escondía las bajas pasiones e instintos que una persona de buena moral dice no tener. Y no más un joven hombre que le llevaba demasiados años para una sociedad de hipocresías; la misma que encubría corrupciones y desastres en su sistema que era más que imperfecto.

Ahora ambos son Inuyasha y Kagome tales como hombre y mujer en igualdad de condiciones al punto de colapsar una barrera imaginaria que los separaba. Ahora se reunían, tales como un solo ser.

—Inuyasha, te amo… ¿sabes? Siento que te he conocido de toda mi vida…

_Unidos tú y yo podremos enfrentar la dicha y maldad por igual._

_Sigue el mundo al ritmo de mi corazón cautivo._

_Quisiera escapar de la insoportable soledad._

_No hay nada más que decir._

_Tan solo ámame, ámame sinceramente._

No, no importaba que respondiera o sencillamente callara. Porque en su entrega de besos el amor fluía de una boca a otra, trasmitiéndose calidamente con ternura y bondad sin importar temperamentos explosivos o conductas agresivas. Tan sólo aminorando la soledad del corazón con un roce intimo entre dos cuerpos sin llegar a desunir existencias; atados, así sentía que estaban sus almas en concreto.

Amados; así sentía él que tanto su cuerpo como el alma en comunión acumulaban los sentimientos de ella absorbiéndolos por completo.

—Y yo…

No hubo más; Kagome lo calló con un beso. Porque ya lo sabía que él le costaba admitir, le costaba asumir, y más que nada era tan tímido que con pronunciar esas dos palabras tan insignificantes el sonrojo de su rostro se había extendido hasta los límites de su cuello y nariz. El recuerdo dormido de una noche más estaba por despertar.

_Con gran inocencia voy a sujetar tu mano,_

_Al ir por este viaje fuera de nuestra imaginación,_

_en esta historia de amor_

_nada ésta escrito aún,_

_mi corazón me guiara hasta ti._

Sujetó su mano con delicadeza, diciendo en esos soles de luz tan resplandeciente que le tuviera confianza, todo saldría bien. Porque el camino ya le resultaba tan familiar. Con algo de torpeza por los nervios desabotonó la camisa y vislumbrar la piel que aún le faltaba por recorrer; la pasión desbordante incendió sus pupilas hasta ver el color de la sangre lanzando llamaradas.

Una ráfaga de aire se coló en la escena suscitada en el extrañamente nada incómodo suelo de la cocina, por suerte o esa mano divina, alfombrado; la pelinegra se abrazó fuertemente al hombre buscando su calor, hasta ese entonces se percató que la camisa de él llevaba tiempo desaparecida.

Cada músculo era marcado con afinidad pero no en exceso, su piel tostada y levemente bronceada le daba un toque caribeño con esos ojos mieles capaces de hipnotizar a la mujer deseada; por suerte ese hombre sólo quería estar con ella. Porque así lo sentía, así lo recordaba, así lo deseaba y así lo añoraba. ¿De dónde provenían tantas palabras? La abstracción del momento debería consistir en el sublime contacto.

—Nunca te vuelvas a ir, Inuyasha…

_Quiero tenerte, junto a mí siempre,_

_no puedo hallar la manera de que entiendas cuanto yo te quiero,_

_aunque un "te quiero"_

_sé que no alcanza, no basta para expresarte lo que llevo dentro._

—Kagome, nunca me he ido…

¿Una regresión? ¿De una vida anterior? Ni ellos entendían a que venían sus palabras. Lo único que conocían era que un nuevo beso loes ataba dejando sin aire y el calor sofocaba al grado de querer incinerar sus ropas. El pantalón de la chica desapareció al igual que el del ex-pelinegro; tan sólo quedaba la ropa íntima.

Verla de frente, tan hermosa como era y tan joven como su mente le repetía. Pero el instinto controlaba su cuerpo, dejando a la razón embrutecer con un trago del elixir de sus labios. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra su cuerpo para apresarla de la cintura, no fuera que de un momento a otro deseara escapar.

Adivinando sus intenciones le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Jamás huiría de la cárcel que eran sus brazos, su pecho cálido le reconfortaba creándole una nueva visión del mundo. El contacto con sus pechos le enrojeció hasta la medula, sin embargo deseaba ver más; pronto se encontraba desabrochando el sostén que cubría aquella piel tan deseable.

Él, con sus manos tomó uno de sus senos entre las palmas y dio pequeños masajes ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre la montura de ellos que empezaba a hincharse; la azabache se regocijaba en espasmos de placer torturante que le daban ardor en las entrañas. El calor de su cuerpo empezaba a concentrarse en un punto de su cuerpo y descender hasta el sitio erógeno. —I-Inu… ya… ¡Ahhh…!

_Es este tierno amor que sin dudarlo es tan intenso y frágil a la vez._

_Contigo volaré al firmamento_

_y mil estrellas lograré alcanzar._

Música. Adictivas notas resonaban en sus oídos deseando escuchar más, completar el ritmo que le faltaba a aquella canción.

La otra mano descendió con parsimonia y cuál vil garra se adentraba por una de las orillas de la prenda; pasando por cada parte femenina que lo separaba de su primordial objetivo que causó un poco de pudor por parte de la azabache. —No, espera yo…

—Silencio. —Ordenó. No obstante Kagome nunca podría asegurar que tono de voz empleó, estaba perdida en el mar de nuevas y a la vez reconocidas sensaciones de placer que aquellos dedos instruían.

Giró el primer dedo en una caricia, apretó entre su índice y pulgar el centro de su placer arrebatándole más y más gemidos, bombeando con fuerza y resbalando dos de sus dedos con cada embestida hasta su vagina. Palpó suavemente con su pulgar el botón rosado hasta que éste se hinchó; los dedos de nuevo se movieron ágiles en pequeños círculos mientras otro se colaba en el interior de su ser, desatando gritos efusivos, ella estaba llegando a lo máximo del firmamento. —I-I… I-nu… ¡Inuy…! ¡Ahhhh…!

—Kagome, te amo.

Ella gritó, dejando perdidas aquellas palabras en el aire de la escena cargado de erotismo. Sintió su garganta raspar hasta destrozar sus cuerdas vocales y sus oídos en el proceso; ése era la cúspide del orgasmo que llegaba a manos de Inuyasha.

Sonrió, perdida entre alucinantes de colores que brotaban de la nada y se adherían a su vista. Solamente con él esta sensación era como tal.

_Si no estas conmigo el mundo es tan sombrío,_

_y se desvanece todo lo que alguna vez soñé,_

_aunque parezca el final, jamás desistiré._

_Yo lo seguiré buscando._

Y verla así, tan eróticamente colocada de lado y con el delicioso elixir entre sus manos le causó palpitaciones más que incontrolables en su entrepierna. Aquella mezcla tenía su roma, si sabor empalagoso, de un sorbo bebió el afrodisíaco de su locura. —Inuyasha… —Lo llamó alejada de la realidad.

—Ahora compartirás conmigo. —Acercó su mano y también le dio a probar. Tenía un sabor salado pero la esencia de algo incomprensible le hacía desear que él bebiera más de su ser, como una especie de marca para que llevara su aroma. —Maldita sea…—proclamó, acomodándose sobre ella. —No lo resisto más.

Rápidamente se arrancó el bóxer como un animal en celo. Rompió la comunicación con un beso hambriento de sus labios, mordiendo y lamiendo el inferior con locura. Sus lenguas danzaron al ritmo de sus latidos en un frenesí de apetito carnal.

La virilidad de él estaba demasiado excitada, su miembro se apretaba contra la feminidad en busca de sentir las contracciones de esos labios contra sí. En busca de una aprobación por parte de la joven se frotaba incesantemente para provocar el despertar del delirio en ella.

_Un corazón sencillo y puro, de amor repleto,_

_podrá superar fácilmente toda imaginación,_

_en medio de esta ilusión,_

_somos un solo ser que continúa en busca del amor…_

_Si no estas conmigo, el mundo es tan sombrío_

_y estos sentimientos parecen desvanecerse,_

_con gran inocencia voy a sujetar tu mano y te amaré hasta el fin._

La confianza de su mirada le inspiró a aceptar. —Adelante. —Consintió. Y fue lo único que necesitaba para adentrarse en su ser; el momento de la fusión de cuerpos que compartían un alma entrelazada. Inuyasha buscó ser cuidadoso pero el instinto bloqueaba la razón y penetró con un hondo gemido de satisfacción.

Embistió con fuerza, Kagome agonizaba. Chocando cadera contra cadera hasta entrar por completo en el interior de la mujer. De su mujer. La barrera que confirmaba la inocencia de ella se marchó sin dejar rastro de dolor sin embargo el placer indescriptible que emergía de cada contacto dado con algo de salvajismo y el irresistible toque de ternura perduraba. —Ka-Kag… Kago… ¡Ahhh!

—In… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh…!

_Sigue el mundo al ritmo de mi corazón cautivo,_

_para superar los confines de la imaginación._

_En esta historia de amor, nada esta escrito aún,_

_mi corazón me guiara hasta ti._

Ella gritaba, sintiendo la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales y el aire le faltaban cuando él resbaló, adentrándose en su interior casi golpeando, sintiendo esa parte de su cuerpo firmemente clavada en su ingle por su dureza. El ambarino implantaba el ritmo a seguir entre estocadas y sacudidas.

Cada músculo interno de la pelinegra apresaba la virilidad que recibía en medio del ardor. Suave y salvaje, delicado y brutal; mezcla perfecta de cada contraste resultaban ser sus besos aunados a cada toque.

— ¡Inuy… ahhh… sha ahhh!

—Te ahhh… ahh… mo…

Excelso el tocar el cielo con tu propia piel. Perdurar con un trozo de nube entre los dedos que se desvanece como el aire del que proviene. Él aceleró las embestidas hasta alcanzar la cumbre.

Algo, el cúmulo de calor en su clítoris la enardecía sin saber como deshacerse de la agobiante sensación de mareo y placer. Familiar, ahora tan radicalmente conocido resultaba el clímax de una relación más que física. Nuevos gemidos y una explosión de ambos humanos; la semilla del hombre adentrándose en la mujer y liberando el esperado placer.

Kagome se sintió desfallecer entre sus brazos alcanzado el orgasmo, la liberación. Ahora los cuerpos sudorosos se abrazaban como si nunca hubieran sido más de un ser. —D-de verdad…—Musitó lentamente. — ¿En verdad me amas?

—Yo…—Enrojeció, extrañamente poniéndose pudoroso con ella; la pequeña sonrió, recordando ese aspecto de timidez que siempre radicaba en él desde antes. —Lo recordé.

—Yo también. —Y sonrió. Finalmente entendía que ese amor que nació de años atrás y regresaba por una tontería como las galletas no fue instantáneo, siempre había vivido enamorada de ese medio-demonio terco que por azares del destino conoció bajó un árbol. —Lo he recordado… que te amo.

_Con suavidad, con suavidad y lentamente…_

_dame un beso en la eternidad._

_Y yo te amaré hasta el fin…_

**:-I-z-a-:-p-i-d-e-:-p-o-s-t-:-t-u-y-o-:-o-n-e-g-a-i-:-…:-y-:-u-n-:-p-a-s-t-e-l-:**

**:-I-z-a-:-p-i-d-e-:-u-n-:-p-o-s-t-:-t-u-y-o-:-…:-Y-u-u-k-o-:-t-e-:-o-b-l-i-g-a-:**

**N/dp:** ¿Fin? Pues eso depende de ustedes. Sinceramente habrá mucho que aclarar después de esto xD Como se darán cuenta puse su vida pasada, porque yo si creo en las reencarnaciones; próximamente escribiré un one-short para explicar mejor este final si es que alguien quiere entenderlo, si no quédense con que hubo lemon…

Hablando de eso ¿Les gustó? Ok, me fui mucho por la tangente entre tanta seriedad (Lo de la escritora loca fue algo que no pude resistir xD) ¿mano divina? Pues la de Yuuko que les brindó todo lo necesario. Y apuesto a que muchos pensaron al inicio en una perversión (¬.¬ Pervertidas)

A pesar de que muchos dicen que es doloroso y triste dejar atrás una historia yo no me siento así. Quiero mucho a este pequeño escrito (Que pretendía ser one-short y se volvió más largo) La canción se llama "Aikoi" y es de TRC en un fandub de lucysakura (búsquenla en youtube, está muy buena la versión) Es mi segundo lemon, aún me falta mucha práctica y como podrán leer no lo quería vulgar, sino serio (¿Qué le pasó a ésta?) Más romance que nada. Si ustedes quieren tengo planeado una segunda parte pero con Miroku y Sango (es la misma historia, pero iniciaría desde el día en que sango lo tenía como esclavo) así sabrían que pasó con estos dos ;D

Igualmente no dejen de leer "Él no cambia" próximo a su fin también (ToT a este si le voy a llorar ToT) Y de paso anuncio que estreno "Conversaciones con InuYasha" ¿Quién ha querido molestar a Inu? Pues todos nuestros personajes tendrán la oportunidad con una conversación individual, iniciamos con Rin y luego sigue Miroku; tendrán la opción de votar por su personaje favorito. *Snif* Ahora si creo que me entra la melancolía.

Mil gracias por apoyarme en esta alocada historia donde las galletas iniciaron la tontería, contestaré sus reviews en mi profile en esta semana. Seguramente e mismo día que los hagan, por la noche. Adiós a escribir tonterías a la ligera… Adiós Galletas…


End file.
